Tani Tabbal
Tani Tabbal is a jazz drummer. video:Tani Tabbal - Roscoe Mitchell Quartet By age fourteen Tabbal was playing professionally, performing with Oscar Brown Jr. In his teens he also performed with Phil Cohran and the Sun Ra Arkestra. Tabbal has recorded, performed and toured with a wide range of musicians, including Roscoe Mitchell, Anthony Braxton, Oliver Lake, Muhal Richard Abrams, Henry Threadgill, Richard Davis, David Murray, James Carter, Geri Allen, and Cassandra Wilson. Recently he has recorded with Evan Parker in his Transatlantic Art Ensemble. He has also performed with the Detroit group Griot Galaxy and in the percussion ensemble ‘Pieces of Time’ along with Andrew Cyrille, Famoudou Don Moye, and Obo Addy. In 2001 he was treated for a brain tumour. Tabbal also plays percussion instruments of West Africa (djembe and doundoun), North India (tabla), and North Africa (doumbec). Discography * Roscoe Mitchell ** The Bad Guys: Live in Fano - (Around Jazz #096 SIAE) ** Nine To Get Ready - (ECM #1651) ** This Dance Is For Steve McCall - (Black Saint #120150-2) ** Live at the Knitting Factory (Black Saint #120120-2) ** Sound Ensemble Live in Detroit - (Cecma Records #1010-1011) ** 3 x 4 Eye - (Black Saint #0050) ** Roscoe Mitchell and the Sound and Space Ensembles - (Black Saint #0070) ** More Cut-Outs - (Cecma Records #1003) ** Snurdy Mc Gurdy & Her Dancin Shoes - (Nesa #0020) * James Carter Quartet ** In Carterian Fashion - (Atlantic #83082-2) ** Conversin¹ With The Elders - (Atlantic #82908-2) ** The Quiet Storm - (Atlantic) ** Jurassic Classics - (DIW #886) ** J.C. On The Set - (DIW #875) * David Murray ** Picasso - (DIW #879) ** South of the Border - (DIW) ** David Murray Big Band - (DIW ) ** Remembrances - (DIW #849) * Rod Williams ** Destiny Express - (Muse Records #5412) ** Hanging In The Balance - (Muse Records #5380) * Craig Taborn Trio ** The Craig Taborn Trio - (DIW) * Spencer Barefield / Tony Holland / Tani Tabbal Trio ** Live at Nickelsdorf - (Sound Aspects) * Sun Ra Arkestra ** Dual Change - (Saturn Records) ** Somewhere Else - (Rounder) * Geri Allen ** Maroons - (Blue Note #CDP0777-7-9949328) ** Twylight - (Verve #841-152-2) ** In the Middle - (Minor Music #1013) * Cassandra Wilson ** She Who Weeps - (JMT #834 443-2) * Griot Galaxy ** Live at the D.I.A. (Entropy #001) ** Opus Krampus - (Sound Aspect #004) ** Kins - (Black and White #001) * Steve Coleman / Greg Osby - Strata Institute ** Cipher Syntax - (Bamboo #JOOJ20287) * Karl Berger ** Stillpoint - (Double Moon Records #71029) * Shadow and Light (Tani Tabbal, Joe McPhee, Joe Girardulo, Mike Bisio) ** Now Is - (Drimala Records #03-347-02) ** Shadow and Light - (Drimila Records #02-347-01) * John Menegon featuring Dewey Redman ** Search Light - (Jazz in the Mountains) * Hugh Ragin ** Feel The Sunshine - (Justin Time #182-2) References External links * Official website * Official Myspace Page * Before Time After Album at CDBABY.com Category:Drummers